Ransom
by Cheryblosom-chan
Summary: SasuSaku, partially AU, I hope you like it!
1. Kidnapped

**Please don't hate me for not having written anything in forever! I have a new story here, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**~The streets of Konoha**

The sun shone brightly over the Leaf Village, as the people began their morning routine. Sakura Haruno, a senior in high school, had just left her house and was on her way to school.

"Thank goodness I won't be late again like last week," She muttered under her breath.

She pulled out her phone to check the time and gasped, "Darn it! I will be late if I don't find a short cut."

She looked around quickly for something to help and spotted an empty street off to her right. She didn't recognize the street, but there was no one there so it must be a faster route. She began walking faster down the abandoned street until, to her horror; she had reached a dead end.

Suddenly, she could feel eyes watching her and she turned to see two shady figures, wearing dark cloaks, with their faces concealed. Sakura's heart started racing, they were staring right at her, and they weren't speaking. She slowly reached into her pocket for her phone to call for help, but it was too late.

The shorter figure on the right had knocked her out, and picked her up. The person took her phone from her pocket and threw it on the ground, along with her backpack. The taller figure flicked a small object onto the ground. The shorter figure nodded, and they disappeared with Sakura, in the blink of an eye.

The object was a small red and white paper, cut in the shape of a paper fan, with the word, 'ransom' and a phone number written on it.

**~Later that day, at the Haruno house**

The phone rang loudly through the household until Kizashi Haruno finally picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Haruno? Yes, this is the Vice Principal of Konoha High School. Are you aware that your daughter Sakura didn't attend school today?"

"That's ridiculous! I know for a fact that she left for school this morning."

"Sir, we have her down as an unexcused absence in all her classes, and none of her classmates know where she is."

"Well she hasn't gotten home yet either, I'll let you know when we find the problem."

"Alright, thank you for your time, sir."

Kizashi hung up and went into the living room.

"Mebuki," He asked.

"Yes, dear," His wife replied.

"The school just called saying that Sakura wasn't there. Did she say when she would be home?"

"No she didn't, I tried calling her earlier but she didn't answer."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Kizashi opened it to reveal two Jonin. One of them was carrying Sakura's backpack and phone.

"Sorry to bother you, but we found these on a dead end street. The address in the bag comes back to here. You don't know who these belong to, do you?"

"Yes, they belong to our daughter," Mebuki answered.

The two men glanced worriedly at each other for a moment.

"We're going to have to ask you to come with us to the Hokage's office, it's important."

The couple went with the Jonin to the Hokage's office. One of the Jonin knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He opened the door and the Haruno parents walked up to Lady Tsunade's desk. She looked up at them with a somber expression, as if she didn't know how to begin.

"You wanted to see us, Lady Hokage," Kizashi asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, I'm not quite sure how to say this, your daughter has been kidnapped," Tsunade replied.

Mebuki gasped, "Are you sure?"

"I'm afraid so. However, the situation is more dire than you think," She held out a small red and white paper fan with the word 'ransom' and a phone number on it, "Sakura was taken by the notorious Uchiha brothers."

"I'm sorry, milady, I don't think I've ever heard of them," Kizashi said.

"I'm not surprised; they've never operated near the Land of Fire before. Nonetheless, they are extremely dangerous. Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha are guilty of almost every crime under the sun. They are very skilled ninja, and no one has ever caught them in the act of committing a crime. It looks like the only way to get Sakura back is to cooperate and give them whatever they ask for."

"Lady Tsunade, this could be the perfect chance to finally get these two to pay for their crimes," Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, said.

"I wish, these are two men that are very good at playing hard to get. One minute you see them, the next they've vanished. They're professionals and catching them is said to impossible," Tsunade replied.

"Oh, please Lady Hokage, we'll do anything to get our daughter back! Just tell us what we have to do," Kizashi pleaded.

"It won't be easy, and it might take a while, but we can certainly try," Tsunade answered.

**~End of chapter**

**That's it for chapter one. Sorry I haven't been writing at all recently. I've just been so busy with school and spending time with my awesome boyfriend; I just haven't had time. Anyway, chapter two will be up soon!**

**Sakura**


	2. Instructions

**Here's chapter two!**

**~Somewhere in the Land of Fire**

Sakura woke up, slowly rubbing her head. She blinked and examined her surroundings.

"Where am I," She asked under her breath.

She was lying on a comfortable bed in a large room. It was sunset, and the room had two windows, which were nailed shut; there was a lamp on the table beside her. There was a desk and chair off to her right with various pieces of paper and pencils covering it. She got up and noticed a small bathroom off to the side, with a closet beside it. There seemed to be only one door in and out of the room. She attempted to open the door, but it was locked. Pressing her ear to it, she could hear voices coming toward her.

"Have they called yet?"

"No, but they will soon enough."

"You'd better hope so. This was your idea, Sasuke. I'm not going to jail just because you made a bad judgment call."

"You worry too much, Itachi. You're forgetting, we've been doing this kind of stuff our whole lives."

"That doesn't mean I trust you to work an entire deal on your own."

"You need to relax more."

"By the way, this was your idea, so you can take care of the girl."

"Why should I have to?"

"I told you to, that's why. I asked you to pick a target, and you picked her, so you take care of her. Remember, when her parents call give them their instructions then destroy the phone so they can't trace it."

Sasuke groaned, "I know, stop bugging me about it."

The voices stopped, and Sakura started to panic a little inside. She had been kidnapped? She couldn't believe it. This had to be some sort of nightmare. Then, before she could ponder her escape, she heard someone unlock the door.

She stared at him, too terrified to speak, clearly not wanting to anger him. His onyx eyes bored into her emerald ones. His skin was pale, and fit perfectly over his handsome features; with hair midnight hair that framed his face. His shirt was open, slightly exposing his broad chest and he was about a head taller than her. He looked to be about her age. He had a stoic expression on his face, it was clear that he didn't want to see her. He was also carrying a tray of food and some tea.

"You're finally awake," He said, she could tell from his voice that this was Sasuke.

Sakura nodded slowly. Sasuke moved the papers off of the desk and set the tray and tea down. He then returned to the door.

"Just leave the tray by the door when you're done," He commanded.

"Wait!"

He stopped, before opening the door, and turned back to her, to indicate that he was listening.

"Um, where am I," Sakura asked.

Sasuke turned and replied, "My room," he then walked out and locked the door behind him.

Sakura sat down at the desk and began eating. As she ate, all kinds of thoughts began to race through her mind.

"_I hope my parents aren't too worried. Am I ever going home? How long are they going to keep me here? What do they want from me?"_

**~Sasuke's POV**

My cell phone rang shortly after I had left the room. I went out on the front porch and answered it.

"Hello," A man on the other line said.

"Are you the girl's father," I asked, calmly.

"Yes, what do you want with her," The man pleaded, "Is she safe?"

"She's safe. Now I want you to listen very carefully to these instructions because I'm only going to say them once. You have one month to gather all the money you are willing to pay to get your daughter back. On the last day on this month, you will bring the money to the back alley of Tanzaku Town to make the exchange. You will come alone, if you bring the authorities, we'll take the money and kill your daughter. Do you understand the instructions I have given you?"

"Yes, sir," The man answered.

I hung up and smashed the phone. I then went back inside and found Itachi in the living room. I sat down on the couch.

"They called."

"Did you remember to destroy the phone?"

"Yes."

"Little Sasuke grew up so fast. This might actually work, if the girl cooperates of course."

"What makes you think she won't?"

"It's obvious. It happens all the time. Sooner or later she's going to attempt to escape."

"The windows are nailed shut; I'm the one with the key to my room. She's not going anywhere."

"Whatever you say, Sasuke, just watch your back when you go to check on her. The most innocent of creatures, are often the most dangerous."

**~End of chapter**

**Well that's chapter two, I hope you liked it. Chapter 3 will be here soon!**

**Sakura**


	3. He's All I Have

**Here's chapter three!**

**~The Uchiha hideout, a few days later, nighttime **

Sakura was curled up under the covers trying to sleep. She kept tossing and turning, until finally she got up and started pacing. She was very worried. She was being held captive by two men she didn't know, and was probably a very long way away from home.

"_I don't think I've ever been so scared. What do I do? What if I try to escape and they kill me?"_

There were too many unknowns. Even if she attempted an escape, there was no way to pull it off. The windows were nailed shut, and the door locked from the outside. She wasn't going anywhere; Sasuke had made sure of that.

He seemed to treat her well though. If it wasn't the fact that she had been brought here against her will, it would've looked like he was treating her as a guest in his home. He brought her food every day and even gave her clean clothes to wear.

"_They probably need me alive to accomplish whatever it is they're trying to accomplish."_

She continued pacing all around the room, until her legs were too sore from standing, and she collapsed on the bed, finally falling asleep.

**~The next morning**

Sasuke unlocked the door and found Sakura still asleep. It was to be expected, it was still early after all. He had come in to check on her, and to get some things out of his closet. He gathered everything he needed out of the closet and was about to leave. He reached the door and stopped. He turned and looked at Sakura. She looked innocent and peaceful as she slept. The sun's morning rays peeked through the window and made her pink hair and pale skin shine.

His face reddened a bit once he realized how long he had been staring. He slowly closed the door and locked it behind him. He sat on the couch, staring at the ceiling, thinking.

"_If I didn't have to deal with Itachi, I would gladly let her go home. She doesn't deserve to be in this situation. Wait… what am I thinking? We've never let anyone go before the exchange."_

"Hey, Sasuke," Itachi said, as he sat down on his chair and turned on the news.

"Hey, I'm guessing we're on TV again."

"_The search for Sakura Haruno continues into day five. Once again, the men who kidnapped her are very dangerous ninja. If you know anything about the whereabouts of this girl please report to it Lady Hokage immediately. Now in other news…"_

"Ah, I love being infamous, don't you?"

Sasuke chuckled, "It is a great feeling, Itachi."

"How's the trapped rat doing?"

"Hey, she's a person too you know. Just because we kidnapped her for ransom doesn't mean you have to treat her badly."

Itachi snickered, "Sasuke, I think you're going soft. You know you shouldn't be too nice to her; otherwise she'd never want to leave. Unless, that's what you want to happen."

"Bite me," Sasuke threw a pillow at his brother, but Itachi ducked, and it hit a picture hanging on the wall behind him, knocking it to the floor and shattering it.

Sasuke panicked and began cleaning up the broken glass.

"Nice going, little brother, you hit mom and dad."

"Shut up."

Sasuke took the picture, with the broken frame remains, and hurried out of the room. He kept spare frames in his room. He unlocked the door and hurried over to his desk. Sakura watched as he searched the room frantically. She slowly got up and walked over to the desk. She gently picked up a picture that was lying under some broken glass. The picture was of a man and a woman. She couldn't help but notice how similar the couple looked to Sasuke. However, before she could get a closer look, the picture was snatched out of her hands.

"You shouldn't touch other people's belongings," Sasuke said, as he glared down at her.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just curious," She replied.

Sasuke glared at her and sat down at his desk. He gently placed the worn picture into a new frame. Sakura watched quietly, this must have really meant something to him.

"Um, are they your parents?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just wondering. Did something happen to them?"

He hesitated, "They were killed by Anbu Black Ops for their crimes."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

Sasuke went to pick up the broken glass, but ended up cutting his hand.

"Darn it," He muttered, as blood gushed from the wound.

Sakura went into the bathroom and found some bandages, "Here I'll help you with that."

Sasuke gave her a dubious glance, and cautiously let her help. She worked the bandages around the wound with care.

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I work at the hospital after school every day. I'm in training to be a medical ninja."

She looked up at him, "Why are you keeping me here?"

"It's for ransom. Your parents will make the exchange on the last day of this month."

She looked relieved, "Thank goodness, I was starting to think you were going to keep me here forever."

"Now why on earth would we do that? It's bad enough Itachi made me give you my room for the time being. He said if I'm going to be working alone someday, I have to make these kinds of sacrifices."

"I can sometimes hear you guys talking through the door, and he doesn't sound like a very good brother."

Sasuke glared at her once more, and picked up his family picture, "Itachi and I have our disagreements, but I would appreciate it if you watch your when talking to me about him. He's my brother, and he's the only family I have."

With that, he turned and exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

**~End of chapter**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. My Winter Break starts after school on Friday, which means I will work on chapter four after Christmas. Merry Christmas!**

**Sakura**


End file.
